


Conta uma história!

by Nathymaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate History, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Family History, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Uchiha Itachi, Humor, Itachi é o tio favorito, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Original Universe, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Romance, Sarada conhece os tios, Sasuke e Naruto não são nada discretos, ShiIta, Shisui perdeu a noção aqui, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Onde Sarada pede ao tio Itachi para lhe contar uma história e Shisui toma a sua frente.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Conta uma história!

Sarada o observava com aqueles olhos escuros e inteligentes. Mesmo em seus cinco anos de idade, Itachi a considerava mais esperta que as demais crianças que no geral apenas corriam para lá e para cá gritando e pendurando-se nas pernas dos mais velhos. E, ainda que ela pulasse em seu colo e exigisse ser rodopiada no ar e gostasse de soltar seu cabelo para trançá-lo, deixando por vezes nós que levavam horas para serem desatados - mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso a ela – Itachi adorava ser o tio favorito.

— Tio Itachi, conta uma história! – Ela pediu, subindo em seu colo e sorrindo de forma angelical. Como dizer não para aquele sorriso, ele ainda não havia descoberto.

— Claro, querida. Qual você quer ouvir? – Um bico pensativo tomou a face, os traços tão característicos do Uchihas dando-lhe uma expressão séria, incomum para a idade. E então, o sorriso retornou aos seus lábios, acompanhado de palmas animadas.

— A de como conheceu o tio Shisui.

Itachi suspirou ao ouvir a gargalhada do marido vindo da outra sala. Claro que ele estaria ouvindo. Os passos rápidos indicaram que o mesmo estava a caminho e Itachi balançou a cabeça já prevendo o que aconteceria. Adeus seu precioso tempo com Sarada.

— Não. Não. Não. Pode deixar que eu conto essa história, ele nunca consegue contá-la do jeito certo! – Lançou um olhar entre divertido e exasperado ao vê-lo pegar a pequena de seu colo e a erguer no ar.

— E quanto a Naruto e Sasuke na outra sala? Vai mesmo deixá-los sozinhos?

— Ora, Tachi, eles já são bem grandinhos para isso! E além do mais, eu estava cansado de ficar vendo eles se comendo com os olhos. Deixe eles fazerem isso da maneira certa agora.

— Shisui! Tem crianças aqui. – O mais novo ralhou vendo o companheiro rir.

— Por que o papai iria comer o tio Naruto? – A pequena perguntou. Esperta, como Itachi sabia que era.

— Ora, querida, porque...

— Não é nada, Sarada. Não dê ouvidos ao seu tio, ele não fala coisa com coisa. – Um sorriso de canto surgiu em seus lábios com o gesto infantil de mostrar a língua que o mais velho direcionava a si. Às vezes pensava que Shisui era mais criança do que as próprias crianças.

— Não seja estraga prazeres, Itachi. Fique aí quietinho como um bom gênio e me deixe contar a história. – Shisui pigarreou, dramaticamente, e passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos e cacheados, retirando-os dos olhos como se se preparasse para um grande ato. Itachi não admitiria em voz alta, mas amava assistir a esses momentos e a risada de Sarada pelas palhaçadas do tio não podia conferir um presente melhor. — Tudo começou em um dia que um jovem gênio Uchiha estava sentado à beira do rio Nakano sempre com um olhar muito sério para tudo e todos. – Uma careta enfadonha tomou as feições do mais velho e ele sacudiu o corpo com a pequena ainda nos braços como se estivesse indignado. — Seu tio Shisui não podia acreditar que alguém pudesse passar tanto tempo sem dar um sorriso e resolveu fazer uma pequena brincadeira com aquele garoto.

— Perturbar a paz dele, você quis dizer. – Itachi corrigiu, sorrindo interiormente ao vê-lo erguer o indicador para calá-lo.

— Eu quem estou contando, Tachi. Agora, shiu! Bem, onde estávamos? Ah, sim! Na pequena brincadeira. Não foi nada demais, eu apenas o empurrei de leve para frente com a intenção de fazê-lo dar um mergulho e refrescar a cabeça. – A expressão inocente que ele ostentava não enganava Itachi. — O que eu não podia imaginar, era que o maldito garoto seria ágil o suficiente para agarrar o meu braço e me puxar para se equilibrar novamente. Como resultado, eu caí no rio e seu tio Itachi ficou me olhando da margem com a mesma expressão fechada de sempre. Ao menos, até eu tentar me levantar e chegar na margem xingando e mais molhado que cachorro na chuva. E, naquele momento, o sorriso e o som daquela risada que ele soltara, ficaram guardados para sempre em minha mente. Foi aí que eu soube que estava perdido.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e Shisui prosseguiu:

— Mas claro que seu tio não deixaria a tentativa de empurrá-lo passar em branco, mesmo que eu houvesse caído na água. Maldito orgulho Uchiha em ação. E então, em uma bela manhã, anos depois quando já estávamos morando juntos, eu vi aquele belo corvo de asas negras e olhos inteligentes me espiando pela janela e não pensei duas vezes, senti que tinha de ser Itachi, vigiando meu sono como eu sei que gosta de fazer. Então, claro que fiz o que qualquer outra pessoa apaixonada faria: agarrei o corvo e dei um belo beijo nele.

A história cessou ao ouvir a risada de Sarada. Shisui fazia bico, mas percebia seus olhos divertidos pousados em si.

— Não é engraçado. Ele me fez beijar um corvo pensando que era ele! – Itachi riu baixo, vendo a cara irritada do marido ao descobrir a verdade naquele dia. Shisui insistira que ele precisava pagar pela travessura que não havia sido nada engraçado. Mas havia. Amava ver a face do amado se tornar vermelha de vergonha ao relembrar essa história. E quanto ao que precisara pagar, bem, digamos apenas que Itachi repetiria a pegadinha quantas vezes fosse necessário se o pagamento fosse uma noite quente como aquela.

Ouviram o barulho de algo se quebrando vindo da outra sala e, enquanto Itachi escondia a cabeça nas mãos sem acreditar, Shisui ria e girava pela sala com Sarada erguida no ar.

— Acho que o Naruto em breve vai deixar de ser só o seu tio.

— Shisui!

— O quê? Eu estou mentindo? – Ele riu ao observar a carranca que o marido lhe lançava. — Ora, Tachi, não fique assim. Seu ciúme vai acabar transparecendo. – Riu e aproximou-se para beijá-lo. — Eu te amo. – Sussurrou ainda com Sarada nos braços, vendo o sorriso que era reservado somente a si e suspirou feliz.

Amava aquela família e não podia imaginar outra melhor do que ela.


End file.
